gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
FusionFall (2017 TV series)
FusionFall is an American-Welsh animated television series produced by Jetix Cymru, Disney XD Wales, and Cartoon Network Studios. The series, based off the videogame of the same name, premiered on Disney XD in the United States on February 27th, 2017 as part of the 2007 series' tenth anniversary. In 2017, it was announced that the series would be taken off Disney XD at Night and moved to the daytime Disney XD schedule after April 8th, 2017 to make room for Transformers: Animated (2017). On December 8th, 2017, Disney XD cancelled the series; the remaining episodes were released direct-to-DVD on July 12th, 2019. Nickelodeon Family picked up the syndication rights and aired it during December 2018. Cast *Candi Milo as Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) *Keith Ferguson as Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Tom Kenny as Sumo (Clarence) *Jeremy Shada as Finn (Adventure Time) *Mick Wingert as Lord Fuse *Brook Jenell Slack as young Lord Fuse, Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10), Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee), Goo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Ian James Corlett as Bumblebee (Transformers: Animated) *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime (Transformers: Animated) *Scott Menville as Robin (Teen Titans Go!) *Zach Callison as Steven (Steven Universe) *J.G. Quintel as Mordecai (Regular Show) *William Salyers as Rigby (Regular Show) *Tara Strong as Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *E.G. Daily as Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Richard Ian Cox as Mitch Mitchelson (The Powerpuff Girls) *Phil LaMarr as Jack (Samurai Jack) *Fred Newman as Aku (Samurai Jack) *Sean Marquette as Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Ayaka Saitou as Harmony (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Grey DeLisle as Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi), Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Janice Kawaye as Ami (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Plot 10 years after Lord Fuse was banished from the Nickelodeon universe, he devises a scheme to destroy the entire omniverse using Ben Tennyson's Omnitrix. It's up to Dexter and the rest of the Cartoon Network universe to defeat Lord Fuse before Ben's Omnitrix- and the omniverse- explodes. Episodes #Lord Fuse's Revenge (2/27/17): After being banished from the Nickelodeon universe, Lord Fuse comes up with yet another scheme- this time involving Ben's Omnitrix, set to blow up within 8 months if he isn't defeated. #Hero Power! (3/6/17): Major Glory (Rob Paulsen) stops by Ben's house to teach him how to be a real superhero. #Past Exploration (3/13/17): Ben discovers that he can travel to the past and uses this to his advantage. #Hero of Frost (3/20/17): Ben meets the superheroine "Frosty Jill", who accidentally covers Ben's town in snow, much to Gwen's chagrin. #Jumping Jack Flash (4/8/17): Ed's own original comic book character, Jumping Jack Flash, accidentally comes to life after a mishap with the Kanker sisters. Note: The title and "Jumping Jack Flash" character are named after the Rolling Stones song of the same name. This is also the final episode to air on Disney XD's nighttime schedule. #KND vs. 6x8 Tech (4/15/17): After Numbuh 1 receives some 6x8 technology, he tries to get rid of it. Note: This is the first episode to air on Disney XD's daytime schedule since the first episode. #Return of the Time Twister (5/22/17): When Ben notices a rebuilt Time Twister, he screams in horror and tries to destroy it. Broadcasting In the United States, the series premiered on Disney XD on February 27th, 2017 at 10AM. In Wales, the series premiered on Disney XD on February 27th, 2017, followed by the Welsh airing of the Star vs. the Forces of Evil season finale. TBA. Trivia *The series was commissioned for the original series' tenth anniversary. *While most voice actors reprise their roles as their respective voice roles, some roles (such as Juniper Lee, Gwen Tennyson, and Bumblebee) were replaced. *While the original series was produced in CGI, the reboot is produced in Flash; this is likely due to the game being discontinued. TBA.